robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Crying
Everyone has cried at least once in their life. Except for when it is heard unexpectedly. In this case, it is a sign of death. It is one of the things I fear the most, but I will fight it. Even at the cost of my life. ''' This time, not everybody will live. Crying is normally a sign of sadness. I've heard it a lot in my early days. My name is Justin. I've been playing Roblox for a year and a half now. In the past, I have friends who had their deal with death on ROBLOX. They have battled, and lost. In this story, my friend is taken in the most horrendous way possible. My bestie Tony was chatting my before Thanksgiving break. There were 4 of us ever since Margaret has lost her battle against her fate. All 4 of us were active. The other 2 were one of my very first friends. My 1st friend was BenMan 2006. Secondly, there was Skyfaster3000. I had no idea how these guys came up with these names. We chatted for 10 minutes. That is when Ben heard crying from the game. Here was the conversation. Ben: Do you guys hear crying? Sky: Yeah! Hey guys! TF is that?! Me: I don't know, maybe some weird sound effects Tony: Well, it's not me Ben: Then who is it?! Baby: It's me We had no idea who " Baby" is, but he chatted. Baby: A perfect group of victims. I scoffed a bit, and so did my friends. After 3 minutes, Baby went offline. The next day, we came together again, but this time, Baby followed us. Baby chatted first. Baby: I took care f him Baby showed a picture of Ben lying on the floor. Then Ben Chatted Ben: Your life will end in 30 minutes Ben: Your life will end in 30 minutes Ben: Your life will end in 30 minutes :) I told everyone that it was a prank, and they all agreed. Baby started crying, then Baby chatted. Baby: Here is another soul to add to my pile He showed me a picture of Sky, and his lifeless avatar on the floor. Sky: DIE :D Sky: DIE :D Sky: DIE :D At that moment, I started freaking out. Baby chatted. Baby: What are you gonna do about it you crybaby!? Me: Your the only crybaby I see at the moment! Now give me back my friends! Baby: NO, goodbye Baby went offline. I searched him up, but his name was gone. I checked my friends, they turned into black avatars with grotesque smiles. Their intro said " Cry". I closed the PC knowing that my friends had their lives stolen from them. '''This is the forever pain that I have to deal with. Knowing that I am never safe. They say that fear is just another reason to try harder, but in this case, fear is another reason to cry harder. Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Users Category:Strange Category:Mystery